


Goat Rope

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was cooperating, putting his arms up and starting to look fractionally wild-eyed. "You sold yourself for sex, Tony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goat Rope

Tony was going to get himself killed, and Gibbs was going to have to be the one to do it.

Buying Tony had been a non-choice, and Gibbs didn't have time to get Tony's shit straightened out any other way, but once Tony had committed, there wasn't any way of letting him out of the deal, either.

He wasn't sure he wanted to except for the fact that Tony talked more when he got nervous and the whole thing was making him fidgety.

"So, you know, there was this guy, and he was all blah blah blah blah, and there were kind of a lot of drinks, boss. Like. A lot, and I had this really weird dream and Mike Franks was there, and he was all like, 'Kid, now, you can't let down Probie,' which is kind of funny because I was thinking he meant Tim, which was pretty stupid, I guess...."

Gibbs dropped his suitcase on the floor just inside the door, and kept walking. "Do you ever shut up, DiNozzo?

Goddammit. That blink was just... "Um. Sometimes? When you tell me to, boss."

He didn't say anything to that. It was better to take a moment to shut the front door and not think about what was going on in anyone else's front hallways at the same moment. "You're going to shut your mouth until I tell you otherwise. If you make a sound, you're going to regret it."

Tony stopped in place and _looked_ at him, somewhere between cowed and doe-eyed and completely and totally unbelieving. He swallowed and licked his lips, opened his mouth, and then shut it with a sharp snap beneath Gibbs's heavy gaze.

Beautiful.

He shrugged out of his jacket and reached out to take Tony's off of him. He didn't need to ask, just grabbed at the back of his collar and tugged so Tony put his arms back and went with it. It struck him that he could strip Tony bare in his front foyer and fuck him right there in perfect silence. It wasn't a thought he'd had before; if it was then it was one he'd always been careful as hell not to acknowledge. It unfolded in his mind, slow and steady and pristine, and he paused with both jackets in hand. Tony was watching him, a little wild around the eyes, and every so often his lips would part and then snap shut again as if he remembered.

He'd honestly already expected Tony to have broken the quiet. It was good that he was hanging on because he hadn't planned for the unspoken or else statement. Gibbs turned, hung the coats up, and turned back towards Tony. "I'm going to strip you."

That was a good look on him... cautious, and craving, and stunned. Whether it was because he couldn't believe his luck or he couldn't believe Gibbs was actually going to use him for the reason he'd been bought, well. That was a question for later, when he allowed him to speak again. For now, he stood there watching every move, his mouth firmly shut, and god. That was such a turn-on. Tony with his mouth shut. Who knew?

Not Gibbs, because Tony had never shut up at work long enough for him to really dwell on how it felt. He took his time walking back over towards Tony, starting with his shirt-collar first. Stripping DiNozzo was going to be a pleasure.

Sandy lashes fell, hiding ridiculously hazel-green eyes until Gibbs gave a tug, made them fly open again to watch him. Rapid blinking went on as he slipped each button from its hole until he was down to the undershirt, pushing the button-down over Tony's shoulders and off of him.

He left it on the floor. The undershirt was next, and he started by grabbing a handful of the front to ruck it up. Tony was cooperating, putting his arms up and starting to look fractionally wild-eyed. "You sold yourself for sex, Tony." It didn't matter if it had been Mike's idea of a good way to give Gibbs something he couldn't even admit he wanted. What if he hadn't shown up, what if he'd missed Tony, what if somebody else had bought him? A thousand other what ifs, and the way he opened his mouth as if to reply and then snapped it shut with a look from Gibbs, the hitch of Tony's breath, all of it was an incredible turn on despite that fact.

"How familiar are you with sex with men? Nod if it's yes." No words, he'd gauge what he was going to do one way or the other as they went.

The flicker of thought was blatantly painted on Tony's face, in his gaze. He was debating whether to lie or tell the truth, and Gibbs gripped his chin firmly to look him straight in the eye. He felt it when Tony nodded.

"Good." He started to unbuckle Tony's pants, taking his time with the button, easing down the zipper. There wasn't any need to say anything else. If it made him nervous, well. That'd be a damned good lesson to learn, and maybe next time he wouldn't get in a situation where he'd end up selling himself to someone who wasn't Gibbs.

There was no hiding how hard he was, or the way he shuddered when Gibbs ran his hand down the front of his boxers. "Ffffff."

Gibbs took his time stretching his fingers, feeling the warmth through thin fabric just because he could. He pushed down Tony's pants, and let them bunch up at his knees which was just a sign the things were too damn tight if they didn't fall down in any useful way. Another huff of breath shuddered out, not quite enough to infringe on his demand of silence, but close. Close, and if he kept that up, Gibbs knew he'd have to do something about it. That was a pretty pleasant thought.

"I'm going to make the most of this, DiNozzo." He shifted him, backed him up against the wall a little further. He wanted to get Tony as close to making noise as he could, make him have to fight it.

Make him worry about the consequences a little, or even a lot.

There wasn't much space between them; just enough for him to see Tony's reactions, to see the way he shivered in reaction to the rub of a thumb over his nipple. He looked shaken and a little perplexed and very, very horny. Watching his mouth open, tremble on the verge of speaking, and then snap closed again was extremely gratifying.

Gibbs moved a knee, ran it against the side of Tony's leg and shoved his pants down the rest of the way. His boxers were still on, but he stayed close and standing upright, watching Tony's face.

"Hhhhaaaa." So long as that breath didn't crash through the threshold of silence, it was all right. It was good, because it quavered in reaction to Gibbs's thumbs in the elastic of his underwear, shook the way he did in reaction to that touch. He licked his lips, and that was a hell of a temptation.

He leaned in, pressed his mouth against Tony's while he eased Tony's boxers down, past his erection and bunched up on his thighs. Just like that. He'd leave him standing in a puddle of his clothing, and he'd fuck him. Fuck him silent, fuck him trying to hold his tongue, and maybe he'd been thinking about that for a much longer time than he realized. Maybe they'd both regret it, but he could enjoy it in the moment. He ran his hand the length of Tony's erection, squeezing firmly and trying to get his own pants open with his other hand. He needed lubricant, and there wasn't any on hand.

"Stay here." Right there, and that gained him a blink, an open mouth, and a shuddering sigh. He watched Tony reach back with his hands and press them to the wall as if that could hold him there.

It wasn't hard to find lube but it was a pain in the ass that Adina had broken into his house and left him a huge tub of something called boy butter. It wasn't subtle, but he guessed that since he hadn't thought he'd need it, it was good that it was there. Water-based, even, so that was pretty good too, considering Tony's habit of talking about women like he stuck his dick in every one that slowed down long enough to bat an eyelash in his direction.

He wasn't surprised to get back and find DiNozzo right where he'd left him, clinging to the wall and looking oddly vulnerable.

The tub of lube looked incongruous, but he twisted it open and set it aside. "Turn around."

Tony's lips parted, and the clear struggle was written on his face, in the lines of his body. Gibbs narrowed his eyes, looked at him dead on, and he wasn't surprised when Tony's chest hitched and he turned, hands coming up to press to the wall on either side of his face. The fact that he'd tilted his ass back to him, though, that got his attention. His dick was just brushing the wall. Gibbs took his time, sliding fingers along his ass crack in a lazy way. Tony still had pants around his ankles and boxers impeding his legs. Getting them down was easy now, using his other hand to shove them further. "Lift your feet up."

Shoes and pants didn't get along that well, but after a moment's fumbling, Tony had managed to toe off those as well, kicking his feet apart and leaving him open, exactly the way Gibbs wanted him.

Ass out, legs open, begging for fingers to slide along his ass crack lightly, swiping over his hole before shoving in firm and slow. Just what he wanted to do, maybe what he'd wanted to do for a long time, and the choked off sound it got him, the way Tony's shoulders bowed forward, made him smile. He leaned in, pressed a kiss against the skin of Tony's shoulders, and pulled those two fingers back before sliding them in again, just a little further. Every time, just a little further in -- by the time they were in to his knuckles, Tony'd be panting to be fucked. It was fair conjecture, and the drop of his head so that it rested against the wall was the only sound to be heard; that and the rapid pant of breath when he finally did get his fingers in deep enough, Tony's legs spreading as if to get more of it. Begging with his body instead of his mouth, and God, that was perfect.

He wanted to see it and not hear it, wanted to feel it. Now he could feel it, a whole hell of a lot more honest than Tony's mouth most days. He pulled his fingers out, and leaned away from helping to pin Tony to the wall, to get another swipe of the lube. It was silky, lacking the gooey feel of KY, and when he slid his fingers into Tony one more time, he banged his head against the wall and shoved his ass back hard to get more of it, more touch, more lube, more anything. More of Jethro's dick, probably, and he reached down with his clean hand to open his pants.

It felt good to slick himself up in preparation, taking his time once he pulled his fingers out of Tony's ass. The condom took two hands to get on right, but he kept Tony against the wall with his thigh and his shoulder, close enough to feel him shaking.

Wanton. It was a hell of a good word for him, better than slut, although God alone knew that Tony made himself sound like it sometimes. Reaching in, he curved one hand around the bone of Tony's pelvis. Taking his dick in hand, he began stroking it against the crack of his ass and pushed carefully, aiming as he went. That got him sounds, noises damn close to a whimper.

Just a slow steady push. He could do it a lot harder, a lot faster, but he wanted to take his time getting a feel for Tony's limits before that happened. This was good, the flaring clench around his dick while he kept pressing, the sounds in the back of Tony's throat. "Shhh."

Shhh, and Tony was squirming, pushing back to him, nearly silent hitches of breath and whines. It was hotter than it had any right to be, and it made Jethro want him more than he'd ever considered possible.

Goddamn Mike Franks, anyway.

When he was all the way in, he pressed his hips forward deep as he could go while they were both standing like that, and shifted the hand on Tony's hip to wrap the length of his dick. He wasn't going to last long, but he was going to enjoy the hell out of it while he could.

Silence was good, but the choked noises of pleasure just under Tony's breath were better. He was bucking back to every shove, and forward into Jethro's hand, shaking from head to toe with every motion.

He wanted to yell. He wanted to yell and beg and plead and yammer on, and he couldn't because Jethro had _told him not to_. That control was a rush, effective when he hadn't been sure it would be. It drove his thrusts harder, made his hips rock faster. Made him a little crazy with wanting, and when Tony gasped, head turning to bite into his arm so that he could keep himself quiet when he came, it was too much. Too good to see, and so he gave four more shaky thrusts into that tight ass before he did the same.

He leaned his forehead down against Tony's shoulder, breathing hard and not pulling out yet, hands idling and slow. Jesus. "You can talk now."

For a minute, it was pretty much a toss-up as to whether he'd take the opportunity. When he finally spoke, he sounded almost drugged. "Boss. If the sex is always this good, 'm pretty sure you'll kill me."

Jethro gave a quiet chuckle, not yet moving. "Nothing like setting a high bar from the start."

"Yeah, that sounds like something you'd say." He hummed to himself, shivering when Jethro reached up and stroked the back of his head. "I'm guessing I've got Franks to thank for this. I mean, I never ran into him or anything, but he's a conniving bastard, so...."

"What do you mean you never ran into him. I thought he put you up to this?" He shifted a little, finally, starting to ease out of Tony.

That little wince of motion was nice. "I wasn't joking! There was a guy in a bar and I was kind of... And then all of a sudden I realized I'd signed up for this thing and it seemed like maybe it would be a good idea so...."

Gibbs groaned. "Head of the homeowners association bought a ticket on the cruise for me." Not Franks at all. Tony had no idea how close he'd come to going home with someone with whom he might not want to go home.

"Wow. I'm, uh. Really glad for that." He half-turned, looking at his clothes on the floor. "Hey, boss? If I don't get that up, it'll wrinkle."

He moved away from Tony, and waved a hand. "Yep, sure. Let's put the suitcases up and shower." The rest, and the creepy feeling that he'd been set up by Adina, he'd handle later.

For now...

He'd just enjoy what he'd started.


End file.
